Chrono Fantasy Meets Kirby
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This is when I encounter Kirby! The events that occur when I do meet him. Everything that will happen. This should be pretty interesting..
1. Opposing Kirby

Chrono Fantasy meets Kirby

Chapter 1

**_Chrono Fantasy is the nick name I go by so this fanfic will be about me meeting the puffy, pink, sucker, Kirby. This should be pretty interesting meeting this character and going on various different adventures with my friend Kirby. Let's see what will happen once I encounter him._**

Chrono Fantasy: It's Kirby! 

Kirby: …..*sucks in some air, hoping to get something to eat up and gain the powers of*

Chrono Fantasy: Uh oh…My Staff! 

*Kirby sucks in Chrono Fantasy's staff and transforms into Chrono Fantasy.*

Chrono Fantasy: So you think you gained all my powers. I bet you didn't gain my ultimate powers and all my powers to control time! Let's fight then and see who will win. The impostor or the real one. 

*Kirby uses the staff to copy other buddies around him to aid the battle. While Chrono Fantasy casts haste on himself and slow on Kirby and his friends. Then he casts clockstrike.*

Deedee: Mwuhahaha! This should be pretty entertaining. Kirby will be in my control now, along with that new kid. I finally have the powers to control them, and the loser of this battle that is taking place among them will be my servants to go to different worlds and take over. 

Kirby: Just…because….you…slowed…us….down….doesn't….mean…we've…lost…!

Chrono Fantasy: Whoa! So you can talk! Ha, Ha! Well here comes the clock. You better try to fly away or run. Trust me, the clock is quicker than you think. 

Kirby: Null all powers! Power of the clock, reverse the time and counterattack my foe. Countdown to his death!!

Chrono Fantasy: Uh oh… I cast the powers of Stop! Great! Everything is frozen now. Ultima Tick!

*As Chrono Fantasy watches his surroundings frozen around him and the grand light off the loud ticking of Chrono Fantasy's powerful clock. He is awaiting for the Ultimate attack to blow up right at Kirby.*

Chrono Fantasy: Huh? Damn! What do I think I'm doing? I can't kill Kirby. Kirby's a good guy. I should start this all over again, but this time not allow him to absorb my powers into himself. Rewind!

**_I'll have to go back to the beginning when I first met Kirby. Hopefully the second time round our meeting will be pleasant. It's not fair to treat a good hero of a video game poorly by fighting them. Lets see how things work out again during chapter 2. _**


	2. Burning Kirby He's in Flames!

Chrono Fantasy Meets Kirby  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I am back, and this time I'm hoping to get a refresh for a better start between myself and Kirby. The next time I'll have to be more careful that Kirby doesn't suck it my staff. I will carry it tightly with me. Here's the  
light, and I'm there!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: (This time I have to carry this staff tightly. Maybe I should put it into my robes so it won''t get swallowed up if I see Kirby again. Oh, Kirby is coming.)  
  
Kirby is swallowing up various things in its path, and a tree is swallowed up. Kirby turns into a tree.  
  
Kirby: Help me! I'm a tree that can't do nothing but rot away here, waiting for someone to chop me down.  
  
Chrono Fantasy: At least that's better than sucking in my Powerful Time Staff.  
  
Kirby: Your what? What kind of nonsense are you talking about? You have a staff? Can it turn me back from out of this cursed tree form?  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Sure. I'll help you out. Takes out his staff Power of my staff, turn Kirby back!  
  
Kirby: AHH! What the hell are you doing? Why are you burning me?!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: What? I didn't mean to burn you with my Staff. I was just unleashing a power to help you. I should use a water power to put out the flames...  
  
Kirby: Yes! You better! And Quick or else I'll burn down!!!  
  
Chrono Fantasy raised his Staff up to use water magic, but while the power was getting ready to come out, suddenly the Staff was snatched away.  
  
Deedee: Ha ha ha ha! I got your weapon now. Kirby will burn and not live anymore! Come to my castle if you wish to get your special weapon back!  
  
Chrono Fantasy: Come back here you Bastard!  
  
Deedee flies off, while Kirby is still burning.  
  
Kirby: I only have 1 hour before I completely burn away. You must get your staff back and help me out...please! My Children will come with you and assist you to Deedee's castle. Good luck, and please make it quick.  
  
This isn't good. I need that staff or else. In this situation, I need it to help Kirby. It's all my fault, and how come it put flames on him instead of  
helping him back to his normal form. Was burning him a way of helping? Either way, I have to head towards Deedee's castle to get my Staff back.  
What's going to happen on the Journey there in Chapter 3? 


End file.
